1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to arrangement of an angle cylinder in an earth moving device for a working vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is a well-known earth moving device which is provided in a working vehicle so as to remove earth, sand and the like. The earth moving device can perform various earth moving works such as excavation, carriage and accumulation of earth, sand and the like, leveling of a road surface and a ground surface, and backfilling after excavation. The earth moving device includes a vertically movable arm attached to a travel unit rotatably vertically, an earth moving blade attached to the vertically movable arm rotatably laterally, and a hydraulic cylinder serving as an angle cylinder for rocking the earth moving blade laterally. For example, the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2007-162313 discloses a hydraulic shovel having an earth moving device.
The hydraulic cylinder serving as the angle cylinder includes a piston, an angle cylinder rod fixed to the piston at one of ends thereof, an angle cylinder tube in which the piston is housed slidably, a head cover fixed to one of ends of the angle cylinder tube, a rod cover penetrated by the angle cylinder rod at the other of the ends of the angle cylinder tube, and a bush provided at the portion of the rod cover penetrated by the angle cylinder rod so as to have the angle cylinder rod slidable therethrough.
At the earth moving work, earth and sand may flow rearward over the blade of the earth moving device. In the earth moving device disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2007-162313, the angle cylinder rod is pivotally supported on the blade. As a result, it has a defect that the earth and sand flowing rearward over the blade enter through a gap between the bush and the piston rod into the angle cylinder tube.